All the Times Before
by Shelbecat
Summary: When Jason has to sell his Jeep, he calls Tim for help.


**Disclaimer**: I own the idea, everything else belongs to NBC

**All The Times Before**

Jay's voice sounds odd on the other end of the phone. Like things are still awkward between them. Like they'll never be better.

But what Six wants is help. Tim's help. And Tim is ready to give and give and give until it feels like nothing ever went wrong and he didn't try to ruin the best thing that ever happened in his life.

_The Jeep, Timmy. I got a buyer._

The Jeep was their first taste of freedom. Jay was the upcoming quarterback in JV, looking to go all state in his junior year, and his parents found the cash to give him the Jeep for his sixteenth birthday. Shiny blue bow placed on top and everything.

Tim won't lie and say he wasn't jealous. But he was a whole six months younger and had to wait his turn like every other kid. He also had an older brother who barely made enough money to keep his own truck running, but Tim forgot about all that when they were cruising around town with the tarp peeled back, cheerleaders chasing them down on sultry Saturday nights.

He parks on the street and sees Jay already outside, his wheelchair dwarfed by the Jeep. His hands slide deep into his pockets as he walks up the driveway. There's a comfort he's looking for and he can't find it until Jay's arm flicks up and the keys come sailing through the air towards him. Jay's arm is still strong, one thing remaining from his former life. Tim makes the easy catch, a slow smile breaking across his face. There it is, the good old times.

He slips his finger through the key ring, feeling the weight solid in his hand. He hasn't driven the Jeep, not much, it was Jason's prize and Tim was usually drinking anyway. Suddenly it hits him why Jay called him in the first place. Why he's standing there on the driver's side while Jason is pushing around to the passenger door.

The Jeep doesn't mean freedom anymore. It's a reminder of what Jay used to have, what he can't have.

Tim swallows hard against the lump rising in his throat and follows Jay wordlessly around to the other side. He waits for instruction, even though he knows what he has to do.

Then Jay glances up at him and says, "You gonna stand there all day or you gonna shove my ass in here one last time."

Tim has to laugh. The absurdity of them getting rid of the best gift they'd ever had is too sad to think about, so laughing helps. Makes it pass.

"You really gonna sell it?"

Jay latches his arms around Tim's neck, his biceps digging into Tim's shoulders.

"Why, you want it?"

Jay's not serious, at least Tim doesn't think so, but it does make him pause. He settles Jay on the seat and steps back, staring at Jay sitting there on the wrong side. He shakes his head.

"Nah. Couldn't afford the gas."

Jay laughs and nods and keeps his eyes on Tim's for a second too long. Then it's over and Tim is left with the wheelchair to stow in the back. He fishes the keys out of his pocket and moves around to the driver's side. His legs don't fit under the dash and he wishes like hell he doesn't have to move the seat back, doesn't have to alter Jason's life anymore than has already been done, but it can't be helped so Tim grits his teeth and does it anyway.

Finally he plants his feet on the clutch and the brake and slides the key into the ignition, the soft rumble of notches fitting into the lock vibrating through his fingers. He sits there, one hand on the key, the other bent across the steering wheel at his wrist. He looks over at Jay who's staring straight ahead, not at Tim, not at anything.

He wants to ask _You sure about this?_ but instead he coughs and says, "You thought about how we're getting back home?"

"Just drive."

Tim turns the key, shifts into reverse and backs down the driveway. He hesitates, unsure of which way to go.

Jay's voice is soft from the passenger seat. "The buyer's comin' over later. I just wanted one last ride."

Tim pulls out and shifts up into first. Second comes too soon and before he can think about it, they're cruising in fourth, finding places they haven't been to together since before the accident. It's December and cool for Dillon, but the top is down like it's always supposed to be and when Tim chances a glance over at Jay, he's smiling.

The highway is up ahead. Faster wind, a loud roar, but Tim owes Jay a ride in fifth gear. He finds the on ramp and they're off, just like all the times before.

_/fin/_


End file.
